Perfection
by Youko Artemis
Summary: Ya know, strange things happen when you leave two horny teens all by themselves... Clay and Raimundo are prime examples of this. Yaoi, ONE SHOT. Rated for rather explicit content. RaiClay


**Summary:** This is basically just going to be senseless smut. But I don't think any of you really mind… But I'll still warn you before the **_REALLY_** graphic stuff starts. Grin Oh, and most of the other characters of Xiaolin Showdown won't be appearing in this fic. Just a note.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Pairing(s):** Clay/Raimundo ('Cuz there just aren't enough in this world!)

**Warning(s):** yaoi, which means **_m/m_** or **_BOY ON BOY LUFF!_** If you are disturbed by this concept, **_LEAVE NOW!_** This story is not for you. And since the warning is right here, you have no reason to flame this story for having gay pairings. I'll just say it now, anyone who flames this story for having gay pairings after reading this warning, is a complete **_IDIOT!_** Now, another warning, this story is rated for a **_REASON!_** There **_WILL_** be a lemon in this! So therefore I will be warning you all before it starts and when it ends. Thank you.

It was a fairly normal day at the Xiaolin Temple. No shen gong wu had revealed themselves, yet. And all of the chores had been finished, and they now have the day off. Omi and Kimiko are at the mall with Dojo, Clay and Raimundo are just sitting in front of the TV, being bored, and who really knows where Master Fung went off to?

Now let's start, shall we?

"Isn't there anything GOOD on TV? Sheesh!" Raimundo complained, as he glared at the TV.

"Nope. Apparently there isn't, or you'd of found it by now." Clay replied, amused at his Brazilian friend's antics.

Raimundo huffed in annoyance, before turning the TV off, deciding that there was no point in it being on if there wasn't anything GOOD to watch.

"Hrmph. Stupid TV…" Rai grumbled, trailing off into irritated, hardly heard mutters, "Figures the one day we have off that we don't want to spend outside, there's nothing good to watch on the TV."

"That's life for ya pardner." Clay replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Raimundo then felt the familiar urge to pull a prank of some sort. He, of course, knew better than to try and pull one while Clay was in the same room. So he settled for the next best thing: teasing Clay.

With this in mind, he turned and poked his large, Texan friend in the arm.

Clay turned his head slightly to look at his smaller friend, wondering if he should be worried by the mischievous glint in the Brazilian's intense green eyes.

"I've been wonderin'… Are you gay?" Raimundo asked, trying to look innocent (and failing miserably).

Clay just stared at his friend for a moment, trying to figure out if Raimundo had REALLY said what he thought he said, or if it was just his imagination.

"Uhh… What was that again, Rai? I don't think I quite heard ya right." He asked, a bit worried.

Raimundo huffed again in annoyance, while inwardly he was smirking, already more or less knowing the answer.

"I asked if you were gay." He repeated, looking curious.

"No. I'm not gay. Why do you ask…?" Clay answered hesitantly.

Raimundo grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh, no reason, I just saw you eyeing up another guy once, that's all." Raimundo replied, not acting like it was that big of a deal.

Clay froze, knowing he was caught…or at least almost.

"No, it wasn't that I was eyein' 'im up… It's just that he looked a lot like someone I know. A family member of mine. That's all." Clay answered, praying that Raimundo bought it, because he REALLY didn't want his friend to think he was a queer.

Raimundo nodded, deciding to play along for the time being, knowing very well that it wasn't curiosity that had motivated his Texan friend to stare at that guy. Raimundo had seen the appraising look in Clay's eyes, and knew EXACTLY what had been going through his friend's head. That, and the pause in Clay's answer, which showed that he was thinking up an alibi, the way he had frozen momentarily, and the his eyes had moved in such a way that it showed Rai that his friend was lying to him.

"Uh huh, okay. Whatever you say. I must have remembered wrong, or something. Just forget it." Raimundo replied, blinking, as though thinking it all over again in his head.

'_For now…,' _he added mentally, as he knew that he remembered properly—he had a photographic memory, after all. Though he acted as though he didn't. He was a bit disappointed that his friend was lying to him, but he understood the reasoning behind it.

Clay mentally sighed in relief, glad that he had avoided that confrontation, before he remembered how there had seemed to be a bit of sarcasm at the start of Raimundo's reply, but he shook it off as a figment of his imagination.

"Well, what about you? Are YOU gay?" Clay inquired.

Raimundo didn't miss a beat, he looked directly into Clay's eyes.

"Nope. I'm bi." He answered bluntly, not seeming to really care about how Clay would react to his statement.

Clay just stared at Raimundo in shock, not having expected such a direct answer from the smaller boy.

Raimundo smirked at Clay's reaction, having known that that would be the reaction the Texan would have. He had never failed to read anyone before. And this time was no exception. He knew that Clay would be in shock for a while longer, and thusly decided to explain a few things. …After having a bit of fun, first, of course.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Clay's, before claiming them in a passionate kiss, his smirk growing wider as he felt Clay tense, and pulled back, and saw Clay staring at him in complete and utter shock and bewilderment, his face red.

"Wha-…?" Clay inquired, still not thinking quite right after that.

Raimundo's smirk grew ever wider, as he leaned forward again, this time so that his lips were by Clay's ear, barely brushing against it.

"I knew you were lying to me, Clay…from the very start. I SAW the look in your eyes when you were staring at that guy… It wasn't curiosity, I'll tell you THAT much. Oh no, it was definitely an appraising look, you were most CERTAINLY eyeing that guy up. But…seeing as I'm bi…I don't really care. I was just seeing if I was absolutely correct. And the ways in which you reacted told me that it was…" he purred, feeling Clay shiver slightly as his breath tickled Clay's ear.

Clay's face flushed, as he tried desperately to ignore the fact that a REALLY cute and hot guy that he'd been crushing on for a while was practically FLIRTING with him. And of course the fact that said guy was practically right on top of him REALLY didn't help much.

"Wha-…? H-how…?" he tried asking, his voice refusing to work properly.

He felt, and heard, Raimundo chuckling softly, feeling his face heat up even more.

"Though I might not act it, I have a photographic memory, Clay. Not in the way in which memories pop up at random, but that I can pull up anything I've seen, heard, smelled, tasted, and felt at any moment I like with complete detail—much like a photograph—at any time I so wish, much like a computer can. Combine that with my knowledge of psychology and the human body and emotions, and you didn't stand a ghost of a chance." Raimundo whispered, his voice still making him sound like he was purring.

Clay swallowed, he REALLY needed out of this situation before he just completely lost it.

"What… Do ya mean by… Yer knowledge of… Psychol'gy 'n the hum'n body…?" he asked, his voice slurring slightly.

"What I mean is…that I can read what someone's truly feeling or thinking by simply observing their facial expressions, the way their eyes move, the way their muscles tense or relax, their breathing patterns, their tone of voice, body posture, and the emotions visible in their eyes. It's actually quite easy when you have a photographic memory like I do…" Raimundo explained, knowing EXACTLY what Clay wanted right at this moment.

Clay felt stupid, now, for trying to hide anything from Raimundo.

"Well… That jus' sorta makes me feel kinda stupid…" he said, as he partially lost control of himself, and began running his fingers through Raimundo's silky brown hair.

Raimundo purred as his eyelids drooped in contentment, greatly enjoying the attention Clay was giving him.

He shifted, so that he was more comfortable, sliding fully onto Clay's lap, leaning against the larger boy's chest.

Clay tensed before relaxing again, since he knew, and Raimundo knew, about Clay's attraction to the small Brazilian teen. He reached up and wrapped one arm around Raimundo's waist, while the hand tangled in the teen's hair slipped down and cupped his chin, tilting Rai's whole head upward.

Clay smiled at the look of contented relaxation in the smaller boy's intense emerald eyes, before dipping his head down to claim the Brazilian boy's lips in a fiery, passionate kiss, to which Raimundo responded eagerly, wrapping his arms tightly around Clay's neck.

_**WARNING! TURN BACK NOW BEFORE YOU ARE SCARRED FOR LIFE!**_

Clay ran his tongue across Raimundo's lower lip, asking entrance, which Rai was more than happy to grant, opening his mouth, allowing Clay to slip his tongue into his mouth, exploring the warm, wet cavern with relish, causing the smaller boy to let out a soft moan.

When Clay finally pulled back, he saw that Raimundo's face was quite pleasantly flushed. And he was about to start again, but was stopped by Rai shaking his head and grinning, a he tugged at the scarf Clay always wore about his neck, and Clay removed it, and his hat, at Raimundo's insistence.

"So, ya finished now, pardner?" The cowboy asked, a bit impatient.

Raimundo shook his head, grin growing wider.

Clay became slightly frustrated with the delay, and was about to complain, but was stopped by Raimundo putting a finger against his lips.

"Hush now. I think you'll like what I have in mind…" the Brazilian purred seductively, as he started to strip off all of his clothes, leaving only his boxers and medallion remaining.

Clay blushed a bit more, but couldn't deny that he had enjoyed the little strip tease Rai had given him.

And he DEFINITELY couldn't deny that Raimundo had a beautiful body. Smooth, flawless sun-kissed skin—not a single mark or scar marring it anywhere—his slim and lithe build, but despite how small and slim he was, he was certainly not weak—the well-toned, but not overly so, muscles that rippled slightly as he moved certainly attested to THAT. The graceful, cat-like way in which he moved… His messy, wind-swept chocolate brown hair, so soft and silky in texture-it was one of his features Raimundo was the proudest of, and his eyes… Such a dark, intensely beautiful shade of emerald green, that shimmered in the light, and reminded Clay greatly of a cat's eyes—a panther, to be exact. They seemed to have several different shades of green glinting in them all at once. They were one of Raimundo's best features—and the ones the boy was the most proud of.

All in all, it was really no surprise why Clay had fallen for the Brazilian boy, he was simply gorgeous. Perfect.

Raimundo smirked, knowing that Clay was enjoying himself, and slowly headed back over to sit on Clay's lap again, eyes half-lidded, making him look just plain sexy.

Clay was broken out of his thoughts by Raimundo kissing him, and he gasped, allowing Raimundo to slip his tongue into Clay's mouth, exploring all of the nooks and crannies, before pulling back, smiling contentedly.

It was then that Clay couldn't take it anymore, and he pushed Raimundo down, straddling his hips, as the smaller boy simply smiled lazily, knowing already what Clay wanted.

Raimundo worked on removing Clay's shirt, and Clay shrugged it off once he'd undone it enough. Clay finished removing all of his clothes, except his boxers, leaving them both mostly naked.

Clay began placing kisses along Raimundo's jawline, trailing down his neck, before stopping to suck at Rai's pulse point, working a hickey into the skin there, while one of his hands traveled up Raimundo's chest, stopping to toy with his nipples, which hardened almost immediately after Clay made contact with them.

Raimundo moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back as much as it could, while his body arched into Clay's seeking more of the pleasurable contact.

Clay stopped sucking on Raimundo's pulse point to begin orally stimulating the smaller boy's nipples, suckling and occasionally nipping the sensitive nub, causing the boy beneath him to writhe and let out several moans. Raimundo, getting a bit impatient, pushed Clay over and took position on top of the larger boy, green eyes slightly glazed with pleasure and lust.

He stripped the both of them so that they were both wearing nothing. And eyed Clay's now fully exposed form hungrily, as Clay did the same to him.

Raimundo dipped his head down, and began to plant kisses along the shaft of Clay's cock, getting several interesting sounds in response. He ran his tongue across it, before paying attention to the head, slipping his tongue into to hole at the tip, getting a throaty moan in response. He continued for a while longer, before taking the whole thing into his mouth, gently sucking on it, and running his tongue along it. As one hand reached up and began to massage Clay's balls, getting an even louder response from the large Texan.

Clay was in ecstasy, he had never experienced anything like this, before. Heck, he hadn't even known it was even POSSIBLE to do some of the things Raimundo was doing to him! Suddenly, he felt a wave of pure pleasure roll over him, and his vision went white for a moment, before returning, as he experienced the afterglow of bliss after having released straight into Rai's mouth, Raimundo swallowing it, before sitting up, licking his lips to catch any stray droplets that he might have missed. He still wanted his own release, but he'd wait a bit for Clay to recover, before insisting for it.

Clay felt himself regaining his wits about him, and realized that Raimundo probably still wanted his own release, and sat up, taking Rai with him. Looking into those lustful green orbs, Clay could feel himself becoming aroused again, and he pushed the unresisting Raimundo down, straddling the smaller boy's hips.

Clay positioned himself carefully, before slowly, carefully inserting himself into Raimundo, who winced slightly, but otherwise showed no sign of pain, aside from a soft whimper.

Once inside of his friend and now lover, he felt the urge to just start pounding into the deliciously tight heat that now sheathed his cock, but didn't, because he knew, instinctively, that Raimundo's body needed time to adjust to his large arousal.

Once Raimundo relaxed, however, Clay started to move, slowly and carefully, at first, but as his pleasure grew, so did the tempo, and soon he was moving in and out hard and fast.

Eventually, he hit a certain bundle of nerves, which caused Raimundo to let out a loud moan, tangling his hands into Clay's straw blonde hair. Clay paused, and repositioned himself carefully, before continuing, hitting Raimundo's prostate each time, causing the smaller boy to feel as though he were being thrown into weightless oblivion with each thrust.

Clay continued, feeling himself getting closer and closer, and instinctively knowing that Raimundo was, too, with this in mind, he increased his pace, his thrusts getting erratic, as he grabbed Rai's cock, and began pumping in time to his thrusts, egged on by his lover's alternating moans and wails. Until Raimundo finally came, releasing all over the both of them, muscles contracting, in particular those around Clay's cock, which squeezed an almost violent orgasm out of Clay, who continued to helplessly thrust in and out, riding the waves of pleasure, before they both collapsed, spent and exhausted, but very much satisfied.

_**YOU MAY NOW RESUME READING SAFELY!**_

The two new lovers continued to lay tangled up together, both enjoying the afterglow, Clay for the second time. Though he had to admit that this time was more satisfying, somehow.

They finally broke apart when Raimundo reminded Clay that the others would be coming back soon, albeit reluctantly.

They cleaned up, redressed—making sure everything was on right, and that neither of them was TOO rumpled looking (They could explain away their tired dispositions and sweatiness by saying that they had been playing soccer, running around, or training, or something similar). And turned the TV back on, just in time for the others to walk through the door.

"Hey guys. So, you two have fun sitting on the couch all day doing nothing?" Kimiko asked them teasingly.

Raimundo smirked and nodded.

"Yep. I love being lazy. You just never know what might happen. Eh, Clay?" He replied, elbowing his now MUCH closer friend's arm, grinning.

Clay just chuckled.

"Y'all can say THAT again pardner." Clay replied, grinning back.

Kimiko arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, spill. What went on while we were all out?" She demanded.

Raimundo's grin merely grew wider.

"Well wouldn't YOU like ta know." He replied in a voice that clearly stated that he wasn't saying ANYTHING.

Kimiko turned her gaze onto Clay, who merely shrugged in response to the silent question.

"Well, ya know how Rai is, Kimiko. He always acts like there's more goin' on than there really is. He likes ta make mountains outta molehills, you know how it is. Nine times outta ten, he's jus' doin' it ta get on your nerves." Clay replied, with another shrug.

Kimiko sighed.

"I guess you're right… It probably IS just Rai being annoying again…" She responded, sounding disappointed.

Raimundo looked mildly offended.

"HEY! I'm not annoying ALL the time!" He exclaimed.

Clay chuckled.

"Nope. Jus' most of the time pardner. Jus' most of the time." Clay answered, grinning.

Rai pouted.

"Heeeyyyyy…." He whined, sending his friend a mock glare, before turning away, huffing in annoyance.

Kimiko left, laughing at Raimundo's predicament.

Dojo came in and looked at them, and grinned.

"I know EXACTLY what you two did while we were gone. And it most CERTAINLY was NOT just sitting around doing nothing! But don't worry, I won't say a thing to anyone else until you guys do first." He told them, grinning.

The two teenagers looked relieved.

"Thanks Dojo, I don't think that the others are quite ready to hear about our relationship just yet. Master Fung might take it alright, but Omi's DEFINITELY not ready." Clay thanked the dragon profusely.

Raimundo just laughed at himself.

"Of COURSE! Dragons have a better sense of smell than humans! DUH! How could I have forgotten that?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else.

"Well, considering you're a teenager, I'm betting that you forgot in the rush of hormones that came over the two of ya." Dojo replied.

Raimundo blushed slightly, and rubbed the back of his head with one hand, laughing softly in embarrassment.

"Though you both DID hide it pretty well. And Clay? I expected lying to be Raimundo's department, not yours." Dojo told the two of them.

Clay blushed.

"Well, it's not so much a lie as…well…sort of a…not quite tellin' the whole story. Rai really DOES make a big deal outta nothin', sometimes. So I jus' kinda stated that, and since it's technically the TRUTH…" he explained, blushing more and more as he continued along.

Dojo nodded.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But still. You two should really be more careful. You're both just lucky that Kimiko wanted to put all the stuff she got in her room. But she'll be keepin' a close eye on you two. Just a warning." Dojo told them seriously.

The two teens both nodded, understanding what the dragon was telling them.

"Uhh… Jus' a question Dojo, but… Why aren't you freakin' out, or something…?" Clay asked curiously.

The dragon merely shrugged.

"Eh. When you live for 1,500 years like I have, you tend to not really mind about what gender somebody's mate is, just so long as the two, or possibly more, love eachother." Was the response.

The two teens smiled.

"Thanks, gecko." Raimundo said sincerely.

"Hey, what have I told you about callin' me a gecko?" Dojo asked in mock annoyance.

Raimundo feigned ignorance.

"Uhhh… Not to?" He asked, pretending to be innocent.

"Uh huh. Exactly. Now don't do it again." Dojo nodded, before slithering away, leaving the two new lovers on their own.

The two merely smiled at eachother, before starting another make out session, which soon turned into something more once they reached Clay's room. Leaving the two curled up contentedly, basking in the afterglow of yet another sex session.

And as Clay looked down at Raimundo's sleeping form, so quiet, peaceful, and serene, several thoughts formed in his head.

_Beautiful._

_Gorgeous._

_Perfect._

_**MINE.**_

Clay blinked at that last thought, before smiling, and pulling his Wind Dragon's form closer to his own, smiling as Raimundo sighed in his sleep, snuggling closer to his body, curling up slightly.

'_And this,'_ Clay serenely thought to himself, _'must be what perfection is like.'_

He then joined his lover in the land of sleep, burying his face into Rai's hair, before he did so.

Youko: Well? What do ya think? R&R peeps! And if you're wondering, I took some creative liberties while writing this… So they might be a tad bit OOC… You can tell me in a review if I have, and if you tell me who it is, where it's located, and why they're OOC, then I'll fix it if it doesn't interfere with the overall plot.

Yeah, they have separate rooms.

And as for the not having any preparation on Raimundo's part, he was caught up in the rush of adrenaline and overpowering lust and passion caused by his teenage hormones. So he sort of didn't notice the pain too much, as adrenaline has a natural kind of pain killer in it. And in the rush of hormones, it just completely slipped his mind that some sort of preparation might be necessary to make things less painful in the long run. He was just too impatient to gain his own release. Although he's going to be regretting it for several days after. Heehee…


End file.
